


ping pong with angels

by casdream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: John Winchester’s A+ parenting, M/M, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casdream/pseuds/casdream
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	ping pong with angels

caught yo ass in 4k📸


End file.
